The present invention relates to a hydroelectric power generating system for maximizing the use of water currents incident upon a set or series of wheels connected to an electric current generating system. In addition, the invention addresses the need to generate power from bodies of water heretofore incapable of being utilized as hydroelectric generating sources because the flow characteristics of the stream were considered below the threshold of desired pressures for use in generating systems. Further, the invention also includes a novel pump means that serves to enhance the incoming water pressure into the system creating additional pressure with which to drive the electric power generating set or sets of Pelton wheels. A further advantage to the pump means is that it is driven by external energy sources and requires little or no additional energy, other than that derived from naturally occurring forces, to drive it.
With the increased costs of electrical power generation from fossil fuels, the desire to generate energy without increasing pollution and the need for more power in all areas of consumption, it has become more important to find ways to generate electricity that use existing natural resources. This enhances the ability to add power sources in an economical fashion and to permit new avenues of supply to an increasing population and increasing demand without further burdening the environment. Thus there is increasing interest in use of tidal or coastal waterways which may be close or even not close to urban areas and, secondarily, in marginally flowing streams with low inherent water pressure stemming from the flow of the stream.
In the past, most of the hydroelectric power generation has been confined to waterfalls and dammed streams. These systems are highly successful because of the huge amount of pressure by the water in those locations, and the readily available ability to turn the turbines necessary to generate electricity. Of secondary interest have always been some attempts to harness the energy contained in slower moving river or tidal systems with less inherent pressure for driving the generation equipment. These systems were never popular because of the low return of power based on lack of sufficient water pressure to run the generation equipment.
In addition, with the high cost of construction of facilities in many areas, the amount of electrical return that the system provides is also a limiting factor. The cost of assembly and material transport many times makes the possible site impractical, thus scrapping the possibility of use due to poor return of investment.
This invention, therefore, addresses the ability to harness the energy incumbent in flowing water, either in a naturally flowing stream or in a tidal ebb and flow system or even in a combination of both systems. This is achieved by a transportable single or plurality of modules that are designed to enhance the natural flow characteristics of the stream by increasing the existing flow pressures and thus enabling the generation of hydroelectric power. These modules also contain a secondary set of Pelton wheels which serve to drive a pump mechanism to further enhance the pressure of the water incident upon the electric power generating Pelton wheels.
In addition to the secondary pump or in lieu of the secondary pump structure, another energy generating system is included in the invention. This system is driven by wind, solar or a combination of wind and solar to drive the secondary pressure enhancing pump. Because streams and bodies of water are located in areas that have wind pressure and/or solar also available, this makes the system highly responsive to all available environmental sources.
Attempts have been made in the past to fabricate a low water pressure hydroelectric generating system. One such unit is described in Kaeser, U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,808. Here a small portable unit uses an internal distribution chamber designed to compress the water stream into jets before the water is used on the Pelton wheel blades. However, in this system, the compressive force applied to the water flow is limited to the internal forces applied by the confinement of that chamber making the system still not fully maximized.
Kazanjian et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,765,308 is another system that generates electricity from low pressure sources. In this reference, the pressurized water from a municipal water source is used as the generating force. No attempt is made to concentrate the water to increase the pressure to make the system more efficient.
Maloney, U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,347 is a further example of the use of municipal water systems for generation of electricity. Here the pressure differential between various distribution points is used to generate electricity. Again, the initial pressure is not optimized in any way.
Finally, Baarman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,798,080 describes a system that generates power via a nozzle arrangement that focuses water onto an impeller system to make enough electricity to power the electrical needs of the water treatment system. Because of the small amount of power generated by this system, it again is highly impractical for use in generation of power for external applications.